


His Leather Gloves

by starof-insomnia (EverettV)



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promnis Week 2018, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starof-insomnia
Summary: Promnis loves when Ignis roughs him up, especially if it involves his leather gloves.





	His Leather Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very NSFW, but it's probably not the best written NSFW

Gloved hands are gently stroking over his skin. Prompto shivers softly, goosebumps rising across his flesh. His legs shake slightly, having been on his hands and knees for too long. He hears Ignis walk around him, cupping his cheek. “You look so good with that blindfold on, Prompto. How does it feel to be completely under my control?” Ignis shoves two fingers into his mouth, setting them on his tongue. 

Prompto moans softly, tasting the familiar ebony on his tongue, though the leather almost overpowers it. He shivers slightly, reluctant to let Ignis’ fingers draw out of his mouth. “You know the non verbal safe word?” Ignis confirms, running his fingers gently through the blond locks. Prompto nods, a small smile on his lips. He feels more comfortable everytime Ignis confirms those things with him. 

“I remember. Hand up with a closed fist to stop. Two fingers means slow down,” he says them outloud, to confirm. Ignis agrees with him, then gently secures a gag to his head. Prompto sucks the ball into his mouth, stopping when he hears the telltale gasp of breath fall from Ignis’ lips. He knows exactly what to do to get Ignis going. 

“You cocky little shit,” Ignis mutters, voice affectionate. He kneels on the bed behind Prompto, slapping him hard on the ass. Prompto gasps, and his arms finally buckle, much to Ignis’ entertainment. “You’re so cute like this, so perfect. You’re exactly where you belong.” He spreads lubricant over his still gloved fingers and presses two inside of his lover. 

Prompto grips the sheets, shifting slightly due to the odd feeling. It’s not uncommon for them to experiment with leather, especially leather gloves, but it has been a while since he’s had it inside of him. The rough feeling of the gloves enhances the feeling when he finally presses down on the sensitive spot inside of him. Prompto jolts slightly, groaning in delight, and presses back against his hand. He earns another harsh smack for it, but he doesn’t seem to care. 

Ignis stretches him faster, quickly pushing in a third and fourth finger, pushing hard against the spot. “You’re so beautiful when you fall apart. You could come like this couldn’t you? Just from me finger fucking you. What a slut.” Ignis leans over him and sucks marks across his shoulders. Prompto tightens around his fingers, the dirty talk embarrassing but the marks feel so nice. When the fingers leave his body, he vocalizes his upset at the loss, but is cut off by another swift spanking. 

Prompto whimpers quietly, wanting more. Ignis slowly slicks up his cock, rubbing it against his hole. He slowly presses into him, letting Prompto adjust as he goes. His fingers grip Prompto’s pale hips hard enough to bruise. “This is fun, darling. But I like to see your eyes as you fall apart.” He pulls the gag and blindfold off, pulling out just long enough to flip him onto his back, then thrusts back in hard. 

Prompto cries out his name. He grabs Ignis’ back, trying to stop himself from digging his nails into Ignis’ skin. “Fuck me already, dammit. I need it,” he groans, pressing his lips against Ignis’ ear. He nips his earlobe gently, trying to spur him on, smirking smugly for a few moments as it works. 

“Oh my gods, Ignis!” He cries out, nails raking across his shoulders. It’s not much longer before Prompto completely comes undone, the teasing pushing him close to the edge already. Ignis continues to fuck him until he reaches his own peak, cumming inside his lover with a grunt of Prompto’s name. He slowly pulls out and lays beside Prompto, holding him close gently. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Prompto smiles softly, pressing a soft kiss to Ignis’ lips. “You should take those gloves off.” 

“Yes… I suppose I should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis Week Day 4: Gloves


End file.
